De Reyes y Ajedrez
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: La vida es una partida de ajedrez, y la mía contra el mundo ha empezado. *T por seguridad*


**A/N: **No pensaba que volvería a tocar este fic xDD Y encima, traducción por petición! Me alegra ver que hay gente que aún me localiza en el radar, XDD Esto es para _Crow Lady PG67AW_, a quien le agradezco mucho su apoyo, buena opinión y crítica en mis historias. Espero que te guste!

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece; sólo el fic original y su traducción xD**

* * *

_De Reyes y Ajedrez_

_**Un fic de Resident Evil.**_

* * *

Intenta ver el mundo a través de mis ojos. ¿Cambiaría algo? No, no lo creo; sólo desde el punto de vista material. ¿Y si lo hicieras con mi mentalidad y mis ideales? ¿Y entonces?

En efecto, sería un gran cambio, especialmente si tuvieras la mentalidad tan radical que tiene la mayoría de la gente. Una vez que vieras el cambio, admitirías y creerías que estoy loco, que soy un sociópata –o un psicópata, ya que estamos- retorcido y todo ese tipo de adjetivos que puedes utilizar para describir a una persona como yo. Y me odiarías; casi se me olvida. Aunque yo me alimentaría de ese miedo, porque eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Nunca he tenido la intención de infundir miedo a otros, pero eso es un reflejo humano: el tener miedo. La gente tiene miedo de muchas cosas y, con los planes que tengo en mente, es imposible el no asustarse. ¿Pero de _qué_ asustarse? Muchas veces es el plan en sí, otras veces es resultado; otras, le tenemos miedo a ambas cosas. Pero como dice el dicho popular: "No es la pregunta lo que nos asusta, sino la respuesta". Mis planes asustan, sí, pero eso es verdad a menos que tengas la misma meta que yo –que lo dudo mucho- o que eres un poco más racional que la gente normal.

¿Por qué tengo estos planes en mente? ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? No me decepciones, querido lector; esperaba que me conocieras lo suficiente como para averiguarlo tú solo.

¡Por supuesto! La "limpieza" de este mundo es lo que me importa, y nada más. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, y me importa muchísimo menos lo que _tú_ estés pensando de mí ahora mismo. ¡Ah! Vale, me están etiquetando como el "genio malvado". Una manera de pensar ingenua, eso es lo que es; demuestra muy bien cuán de ciega puede estar la gente… Siempre yendo a los estereotipos. Aunque espero que compartas mi visión, o al menos un poco; si no, ¿por qué estarías aquí?

Mis planes son sencillos, o a lo mejor no tanto. Son símbolo de una partida de ajedrez muy compleja. Así veo la vida: juegas un infinito número de partidas contra un infinito número de gente, y no siempre te das cuenta de que el juego ha comenzado. El mundo entero es un tablero en sí, un tablero enorme, y la mayoría de la gente son peones, un pequeño número son caballos, unos pocos son alfiles, muchos menos son torres; y ya una o dos personas son reyes y reinas. Ahora, yo soy uno de esos reyes, y tengo muchas piezas a mi disposición. En este juego, mis planes son mi estrategia, el mundo es mi oponente y Uroboros es mi caballo, listo para el jaque mate.

A través de la selección natural, purgaré este mundo, eliminaré a aquellos que son innecesarios y no merecedores de habitarlo. Sólo aquellos que pueden sobrevivir lo harán; serán escogidos por Uroboros. Sólo aquellos que importan lo conseguirán; el resto son inútiles, son malas hierbas.

¿Complejo de superioridad? ¿Yo? ¡No me hagas reír! Sólo busco lo mejor. ¿Para mí? Garantizado. ¿Para el mundo? Por supuesto. El actual me repugna, para ser sincero. Puede tener sus puntos buenos, sus ventajas, pero viendo lo bajo que ha caído, me atrevo a decir que esos días de gloria ya se han acabado. La única opción que queda es el cambio; es la hora de dar nueva forma y significado a todo, de darle un nuevo propósito.

Te debes estar preguntando: ¿y qué hay de la ética? ¿De los ideales? ¿De la moral? Y para ser sincero de nuevo, son cosas que no me importan; corrección, los de los otros. Los míos son muy importantes ahora, ya que son todo sobre lo que baso todo eso. No me desvío ni me desviaré del camino, nunca. Los ideales actuales, la ética y la moral actual: todo eso es un puñado de reglas baratas creadas para condicionar las capacidades de uno mismo. Tras leer esta opinión, tienes razón al decir que no tengo casi ninguno de los susodichos, e incluso si los tuviera, tengo que decir que hay veces en las que no los habría seguido.

Por ejemplo: ¿a que la gente no estaría de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo? En parte, claro que no. No, no estoy pensando por ellos ni tengo la intención de inculcarles mis ideales pero, ¿no es eso por lo que la gente lucha? ¿Un mundo mejor? ¿Una utopía donde la guerra, la violencia, la discriminación, las mentiras y todo lo que corrompe el mundo no exista? Lo sé, mucha gente está luchando por eso pero, por desgracia, están luchando contra una corriente muy fuerte y sólo una mucho más fuerte puede ganar la pelea.

Esa corriente soy yo.

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No me hagas repetirme, yo- Anda, parece que esa pregunta tenía un significado distinto: ¿por qué otras razones, aparte de la purga? Ya debes saberlo seguro: está claro que es debido a mi odio hacia mi archienemigo. Por favor, ¿que qué ha hecho él para que le odie tanto? No, no es odio sin sentido el que me impulsa: ese odio es puro y salvaje, y tengo todo el derecho de sentirlo y alimentarlo cada día que pasa. Me arruinó mis planes, mi _vida_, y aún no puedo perdonarle por ello. Sí, él puede haber sido un recurso muy, muy, pero que muy útil a veces, pero esa no es la cuestión; en absoluto.

Incluso si he seguido adelante todos estos años, con paciencia y persistencia y a un paso muy lento y cuidadoso, ese odio aún está ahí y sigue ardiendo dentro de mí. Bueno, si reflexiono y un poco y retrocedo unos cuantos años, tengo que admitir que mis intenciones de revivir Umbrella, _mi_ Umbrella, son nada comparado con las que tengo ahora, aunque esas también tenían su miga. Estos planes de ahora son mucho mejores.

Sin embargo, todo lo que me ha costado tanto conseguir y por lo que he trabajado tanto, sea material o inmaterial; _todo_, lo perdí. Y todo gracias a nuestro querido Chris, quien piensas que va a detenerme.

Oh, ¡ya me gustaría verle intentarlo!

Bah, ¡es sólo un imbécil ingenuo! Ni él ni yo sabemos deshacernos del rencor con facilidad, pero hay una pregunta que me gustaría que se hiciera: ¿me persigue por obligación? No, claro que no. Yo aniquilé a los equipos de S.T.A.R.S., a los dos; maté a gente inocente y de confianza que no habían hecho nada malo y que no deberían haber quedado involucrados en semejante desastre. Pero de verdad, si eso no hubiera pasado, ¿qué sentido tendría mi caza? Me pregunto… ¿vería él el mundo como yo? ¿Advertiría cuán de corrupto está? ¿Cómo las mentiras se han convertido en algo tan esencial?

No, supongo que no. Como he dicho, es ingenuo y empecinado; ¿por qué demonios tendría que cambiar?

En lo que se refiere a lo que hice, puedo asegurar que fue para una causa mayor, y una muy grande en efecto.

¿Para beneficio propio? Esa es una razón. En parte fue por eso, pero también es para el bien del mundo.

…

Oh, no…

¡No! ¡Ya estamos otra vez! ¡Estáis todos tan ciegos! ¿Por qué no podéis abrir los ojos y _ver_? ¿Por qué no os quitáis la venda de los ojos? ¿Tenéis miedo de la verdad? ¿De su crueldad? Bah, demasiado predecible. Por favor, incluso _a mí_ me ha asustado la verdad muchas veces, pero no puedes hacer más que aceptarla. Si te escondes de ella, estás aplicando el inútil –y a veces cierto- dicho de "La ignorancia es la felicidad".

La verdad te hace fuerte; me _ha hecho_ fuerte y me ha dado todo lo que he necesitado y querido: fuerza y poder. ¿Qué es el poder sin verdad? Si obtienes el poder mediante la mentira, un día u otro –y lo más probable es que sea muy pronto- te quitarán ese poder una vez que la verdad se revele. Es mejor aceptar la verdad y obtener poder mediante ella: de esa manera, será tuyo por derecho. Sin poder, no eres nada; si lo tienes, puedes cambiar el mundo si te apetece.

La humanidad, como demuestra día tras día, se está destruyendo a sí misma poco a poco, y _no_ se da cuenta. A menos que la autodestrucción sea su meta, tengo que decir que la humanidad se ha vuelto muy loca. Ah, no, ¿que soy yo el que está loco? Pues… No sabría decirte, la verdad: todo depende de si la cordura es el mejor camino a tomar, o la locura. Cuerdo puedes hacer algo loco, y loco puedes hacer algo cuerdo; ¿cuál es, entonces?

Estoy loco, pero estoy haciendo lo que haría un cuerdo.

Y eso es dar paso a un nuevo futuro sin que el miedo me detenga, y todo lo que conoces cambiará radicalmente.

Vaya, es confuso, ¿verdad? Lo es hasta para mí, debo de admitirlo. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué tienes tanto miedo, lector. ¡Anda! ¿El fin no justifica los medios? ¿Así que mi objetivo no significa nada si uso estos métodos? Ah, la ingenuidad… ¿Y ahora dices que soy un psicópata, ya que no siento culpa o remordimiento? Por favor, ¿por qué arrepentirse de una _buena_ decisión? Si sabes que va a mejorar todo y va a curar el cáncer que del que sufre el mundo, entonces no tengo nada que reprocharme.

Piensa en lo que has dicho, pero viceversa: muy bien, el fin no justifica los medios. ¿Pero no hay medios que no justifican el fin? Y por supuesto, hay fines que _sí_ justifican los medios, y medios que _sí_ justifican el fin… incluso si el fin no es siempre leal a dichos medios. Tengo razón, y te enseñaré por qué: he urdido mis planes conforme a un procedimiento específico para alcanzar un fin específico. Después de haberlos ejecutados correctamente –por ejemplo, como pasó en la Mansión Spencer-, no sé por qué alcancé el fin que estaba esquivando. Es todo tan filosófico, ¿no crees?

Para ser sincero, no pensaba encontrar esto divertido pero, de hecho, lo es. No tengo la oportunidad de tener este tipo de "conversación" a menudo, así que sienta bien de vez en cuando. Es tu problema si coincides conmigo o no, pero quiero hacer que la gente piense y se dé cuenta de lo equivocada que está. Mis enemigos me malentienden y, aunque no siempre tengo razón, ellos están equivocados la mayoría del tiempo.

Bueno, ahí tienes una respuesta, e incluso más. Creo que es suficiente: mi mente es compleja y no tengo tiempo para aclararme del todo. Además, no tengo por qué contarte sobre mí. Si reflexionas sobre estas preguntas, llegarás a conclusiones por tu cuenta, y sabrás de qué va todo esto. Posiblemente coincidirás conmigo, posiblemente no, pero de ninguna manera has podido escapar de tu destino. Era inevitable, y se ha alcanzado como una sombra silenciosa.

¿Qué destino, preguntas? Es muy sencillo, y sólo te diré esto:

_Bienvenido al juego._


End file.
